15 souvenirs de la Team 7
by AsukaTirento
Summary: L'Histoire se rappellerait de la Team 7, l'équipe de Naruto Uzumaki. Une équipe qu'il qualifierait même de famille. Drabbles.


**Bien que je ne suis pas une grande fan de Sasuke et Sakura, j'aime beaucoup la Team 7 en général (Saï inclus). Donc je me suis dit que ça serait amusant d'écrire quelques drabbles dessus. Bon, ça m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à écrire (me croyez-vous si je vous dit que ça a été une galère à écrire, quinze malheureux drabbles ?), mais au moins, c'est fini ! En espérant que ces drabbles vous plairont et bonne lecture !**

**Évidemment, Naruto ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**15 souvenirs de la Team 7**

**1\. Dessin.**

Saï ne comprenait pas.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ce sont des dessins qu'on a fait ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto en souriant béatement. Comme on sait que tu aimes bien les dessins, nous nous sommes dit que cela te ferait plaisir.

Oui, il aimait les dessins mais il aimait surtout les dessiner lui-même et il les aimait beau. Ceux que lui présentaient Naruto et Sakura, il n'avait aucun mal à les définir comme très moches et peints par des enfants de même pas dix ans.

Il était presque heureux que Sasuke n'ait pas voulu faire de dessin lui non plus. Même si, à parier, il dessinait mieux que Naruto et Sakura...

.

**2\. Le mystère de la Saint-Valentin.**

Saï ne comprenait pas ses compagnons. Naruto était en train de se féliciter d'acheter des fleurs pour Hinata tandis que Sakura avait reçu des chocolats de la part de Sasuke et les regardait comme si elle était prête à les vénérer.

— Naruto, Sakura... qu'est-ce que la Saint-Valentin a de si bien ? Après tout, ces fleurs vont se fanées dans trois jours et tu vas grossir en mangeant ces chocolats, Sakura.

Aussitôt, Naruto et Sakura prirent des mines déprimées alors qu'ils laissèrent tomber leurs cadeaux et, plus moroses que jamais, partirent en marmonnant :

— Je vais prendre du poids...

— Je ne peux pas offrir des fleurs qui vont fanées à Hinata...

Saï les regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

.

**3\. Une équipe... chaotique.**

Tsunade soupira. C'était censé être une mission simple. Très simple. Qu'est-ce que la Team 7 n'avait pas compris là-dedans ?

— Donc ils sont tous à l'hôpital ?

— Oui, Hokage.

— Et vous n'avez aucune idée de comment ils se sont retrouvés dans un tel état ?

— Eh bien...

Yamato parût gêné. À juste titre puisqu'il raconta ce qui s'était passé pour que la Team 7 se trouve à l'hôpital, et cela n'avait rien de très glorieux.

Tsunade aurait pu s'énerver, mais ne le fit pas. Après tout, ils ne paraissaient savoir travailler en équipe que lorsque le destin du monde reposait entre leurs mains.

Avec un peu de chance, un jour ils sauront bien travailler ensemble, sans que la fin du monde n'approche bien sûr.

.

**4\. Le grand jour.**

Naruto était paniqué et son vêtement pourtant léger et souple semblait coller à sa peau, l'étouffant.

— E-et si au dernier moment elle refuse ? Oh non, et si elle a réfléchi et qu'elle ne me veut plus ? Ou que lors de la cérémonie son père s'oppose à notre union ?

— Tu vas vraiment paniquer maintenant ?

— M-mais Sasuke...

— Hé, Naruto, arrête de stresser pour rien.

— Facile à dire, Shikamaru ! Toi, à toi mariage, c'est à peine si tu écoutais quand on a dit ''embrasser la mariée'' !

À côté, Saï les regarda étrangement. C'était donc ça qui se passait dans les loges avant un mariage ? Il était assez déçu... il s'attendait à ce que ça soit plus drôle à voir.

.

**5\. L'ombre de l'Hokage.**

— Hé, vous êtes qui ?

L'homme devant la tombe de l'Hokage se tourna pour faire face à Boruto, qui le toisait avec énervement. Qui était cet homme et comment se permettait-il d'aller devant la tombe de son père ?

L'homme, qui avait un étrange œil violet – l'autre caché sous ses cheveux ténébreux –, le fixa longuement avant de dire d'un ton sombre :

— Tu es le fils de Naruto ?

Boruto fronça les sourcils. Certes, les gens de Konoha savaient qu'il était le fils de feu le Septième Hokage mais cet homme ne semblait pas venir d'ici.

— C-comment savez-vous ça ?

L'étranger passa devant lui, s'éloignant, alors qu'il murmura :

— Tu lui ressembles tellement...

Boruto fit volteface pour regarder l'homme partir.

— Et vous ? Vous êtes qui ?

L'homme s'arrêta.

— Je suis... son ombre.

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

.

**6\. Tonton Sasuke.**

La famille était un concept assez étranger à Sasuke. Après tout, c'était à peine s'il connaissait sa propre fille.

Puis il était revenu à Konoha, et Naruto lui avait présenté ses enfants : Boruto et Himawari. Boruto qui, malgré son jeune âge, semblait déjà aussi insupportable que son père et Himawari qui, digne fille de sa mère, était bien plus sage.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce que Naruto lui demande de les surveiller un jour.

Bêtement, Sasuke avait accepté. Ce n'étaient que des enfants après tout, cela serait simple.

Ô qu'il s'était trompé ! Il s'en rendit compte quand il perdit de vue Boruto qui s'était enfui par la fenêtre tandis que Himawari pleurait assez fort pour casser tout verre dans les alentours.

Donc c'était ça la famille ? Très peu pour lui.

.

**7\. Des amis étranges.**

Boruto et Himawari trouvaient les amis de leur père étranges.

Après tout, entre tante Sakura qui était capade de démolir des murs à la force de ses poings, tonton Saï qui était plus pâle qu'un mort et disait souvent n'importe quoi avant de se prendre une tape et tonton Sasuke qui... ben, n'existait pas – il fallait que papa arrête de se leurrer, son « ami » Sasuke n'existait pas –, les amis de leur père étaient vraiment très particuliers.

Ceux de leur mère étaient bien plus normaux. Quoi que...

.

**8\. Les dessins de l'oncle Saï.**

Tout le monde savait que Saï avait de grands talents en dessins – sinon ses compétences ninjas en pâtiraient. Sauf qu'en dehors des combats, personne ne s'y intéressait vraiment. Ce qu'il dessinait pouvait être très beau mais nul ne se passionnait pour son art.

Jusqu'aux naissances des enfants de son entourage. Apparemment, Sarada et Boruto étaient bien plus attentifs à ce qu'il peignait. Il ne fut donc pas surprenant que les domiciles Uzumaki et Uchiwa se retrouvent remplis de dessins joyeux destinés aux enfants.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de cette manière que Saï comptait exploiter son art mais c'était mieux que rien. Après tout, il avait appris que rien ne valait un sourire empli de joie et d'innocence d'un enfant.

.

**9\. Des mains tachées de sang.**

Saï avait remarqué un détail intriguant chez Naruto Uzumaki : son talent pour ne jamais tuer. Sauf erreur de sa part, Naruto n'avait jamais mis fin à la vie d'un ennemi, à moins que celui-ci ne soit en quelque sorte déjà mort. En fait, généralement Naruto avait ce don pour convaincre ses ennemis de changer de camp et de rejoindre le sien.

C'était sans doute ça son plus grand talent. Après tout, quel autre ninja pouvait se targuer d'un tel exploit ? Il était bien plus simple de blesser et de tuer mais Naruto avait décidé d'emprunter une toute autre voie.

Naruto serait sans doute le seul ninja au monde à ne pas avoir les mains tachées de sang.

.

**10\. Un agréable échec.**

Sasuke avait essayé de détester Naruto, de le haïr de tout son cœur pour pouvoir le tuer sans le moindre remord. Sauf que ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

Alors il s'était tourné vers le déni et l'indifférence. Peut-être qu'ainsi il pourrait se débarrasser de lui parce qu'il se mettait en travers de son chemin. Cela avait aussi échoué.

À croire que Naruto était increvable.

À l'époque, obnubilé par la rancune et la vengeance, la férocité de Naruto à le ramener à Konoha le dérangeait. Aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de ne jamais être parvenu à éliminer Naruto.

Quel genre d'homme serait-il s'il assassinait son premier et meilleur ami ?

.

**11\. La tranquillité de la paix.**

C'était une soirée banale que la Team 7 passait chez Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto s'énervait suite à des remarques déplacées de Saï et Sakura n'aidait pas puisqu'elle leur criait dessus tandis qu'à côté Sasuke faisait semblant de s'en moquer, même s'il était possible de voir un léger sourire orner ses lèvres.

Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Finalement il semblait que la nouvelle génération soit capable de vivre en paix. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours du travail et du danger pour les ninjas mais le fait que ces jeunes puissent passer un paisible moment autour d'un bol de ramens était le signe que les temps changeaient.

Minato serait heureux de voir comment le monde avait évolué.

.

**12\. Un acte désintéressé.**

Personne ne s'y attendait. Certes, tous étaient au courant de sa qualité de héros et de sa grande et inspirante vision optimiste du monde mais cela n'empêcha pas que son geste surprit tout le monde. Après tout, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'étaient aux autres de se sacrifier pour protéger l'Hokage, pas l'inverse.

Rares étaient ceux qui comprirent pourquoi l'Hokage avait agi de la sorte. Parmi eux, il y avait ses amis et, surtout, les membres de son équipe. Sasuke, Saï et Sakura savaient depuis bien longtemps que c'était dans le tempérament de leur coéquipier de foncer tête baissée vers le danger si c'était pour sauver un innocent.

Cette fois-ci n'avait pas fait exception, quand bien même cela lui avait coûté la vie. Naruto Uzumaki était mort comme il avait vécu : en héros.

.

**13\. Se méfier des apparences.**

Il y avait une chose que les médecins et infirmières de l'hôpital de Konoha avaient compris concernant Sakura Haruno : elle se préoccupait beaucoup de ses coéquipiers.

À première vue on ne dirait pas : à chaque fois que l'un d'eux se retrouvait à l'hôpital, on entendait Sakura lui crier dessus – sauf quand c'était Sasuke Uchiwa, étrangement... – au point que tout le village pourrait l'entendre. Puis elle se calmait, apportait les soins nécessaires et partait s'occuper d'autres patients.

Sauf qu'elle revenait fréquemment s'assurer que son coéquipier se portait bien et entre deux soupirs, on l'entendait murmurer son soulagement que cela ne soit pas « grave » comme blessure.

Alors ses collègues de travail ne pouvaient que sourire en voyant comme Sakura s'inquiétait pour ses coéquipiers de la Team 7.

.

**14\. Un monde merveilleux.**

Pendant longtemps, Saï avait considéré le monde comme terne et fade. Les humains étaient régis par les mêmes désirs égoïstes, la violence était reine et les choses comme l'amitié et l'amour ne servaient qu'à alimenter le cœur des faibles pour mieux se servir d'eux. Vivre n'avait aucun intérêt. Ce n'était qu'une façade froide et morose, utilisée pour dissimuler l'horreur de l'existence.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec la Team 7 et plus particulièrement avec Naruto Uzumaki.

Des décennies plus tard, alors que tous ses amis étaient partis et que son tour venait, Saï se surpris à regretter ce monde qu'il ne verrait plus jamais après la mort. Il était drôle de voir comment quelqu'un avec de mauvais goûts vestimentaires comme Naruto avait rendu ses couleurs à ce monde grisâtre.

.

**15\. Le garçon épanoui.**

Iruka s'était toujours fait du souci pour Naruto. Non seulement parce qu'il le comprenait puisque lui-même était orphelin mais également parce qu'il s'était attaché à ce jeune garçon qui gribouillait sur les statues des Hokage et voulait prouver à tous sa valeur.

Il savait, au fond de lui, ce que désirait vraiment Naruto et était heureux qu'il soit parvenu à réaliser son rêve. Au-delà de devenir Hokage et de gagner le respect de tous, Naruto avait trouvé des amis, des coéquipiers et, surtout, une famille. Iruka ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour ce garçon qui avait tant souffert.

C'était une belle famille que Naruto avait obtenu au sein de la Team 7.

* * *

**Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué mais à la base j'avais surtout prévu des drabbles humoristiques et... ça a un peu dérivé par la suite. Bon, ce n'est pas plus mal je suppose.**


End file.
